Olive/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Olive's/Ms. O's different costumes, forms, and other appearances in Odd Squad official material. Original gallery may be found on Olive's page. Appearances Director olive.png|Odd Squad Director, O is Not For Over Dbela.jpg|Agent, various episodes Training day.png|Agent-in-training, Training Day Alternate forms Santa.png|Santa Claus, Reindeer Games Inflated.png|Water travel mode, The Trouble with Centigurps No badge 1.png|No badge, Agent Obfusco (Episode) Stone 1.png|Turned to stone, Dance Like Nobody's Watching Stone 2.png|Turned to stone (alternate), Dance Like Nobody's Watching Flat 1.png|Flattened, Flatastrophe Paper airplane.png|Paper airplane, Flatastrophe Puppet olive.png|Puppet, Puppet Show Slowed.png|Slowed by Todd, Training Day Before flip.png|Before Flip-Floppernator, Trading Places After flip.png|After Flip-Floppernator, Trading Places Adult olive with badge.png|Adult with badge, Trading Places Adult olive no badge.png|Adult with no badge, Trading Places Mind controlled.png|Mind-controlled, Switch Your Partner Round and Round Un mind control.png|Un-mind controlled, Switch Your Partner Round and Round Pirate.png|First pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 1.png|Second pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 2.png|Third pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 3.png|Fourth pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 4.png|Fifth pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 5.png|Sixth pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis Pirate 6.png|Final pirate form, The Curious Case of Pirate-itis No badge 2.png|No badge (alternate), No Ifs, Ands, or Robots Player 2.png|Player 2, Swamps 'N' Gators Inside eye.png|Inside own eye, There Might Be Dragons Comic book 1.png|Comic book form (physical), Olive and Otto in Shmumberland Comic book 3.png|Comic book form (animated), Olive and Otto in Shmumberland Comic book 2.png|Shmumbermobile driver, Olive and Otto in Shmumberland Caveman.png|Caveman disguise, O is Not For Over Disguise.png|Undisguised, O is Not For Over Tube.png|Purple tube ball, O is Not For Over Outfits Bears.png|Burly Bears basketball uniform, Bad Luck Bears Biking.png|Biking helmet, Party Of 5,4,3,2,1 Scuba olive.png|Scuba diver, Party Of 5,4,3,2,1 Tie down.png|With tie zipped down, Reindeer Games Desert.png|Desert explorer outfit, Oscar and the Oscar-Bots Showy outfit.png|Showy/musical outfit, A Case of the Sing-Alongs Raincoat.png|Raincoat, Crime at Shapely Manor Quarantine.png|Quarantine outfit, Skip Day No jacket.png|Without jacket, How to Interrogate a Unicorn Swimming.png|Bathing cap and swim goggles, Agent Obfusco (Episode) Cowgirl.png|Cowgirl, Agent Obfusco With socks.png|With socks, Dance Like Nobody's Watching Messed up.png|Messed-up, Recipe For Disaster Bears 2.png|Burly Bears hockey uniform, The Potato Ultimato Potato sack suit.png|Potato sack suit, The Potato Ultimato Cleaning day.png|Cleaning Day outfit, Fistful of Fruit Juice Soundcheck performer.png|Soundcheck performer, Soundcheck Part Deux Ms o for a day.png|"Ms. O For a Day", The O Games Winter attire 2.png|Winter outfit, Trials and Tubulations Kooky clown.png|Kooky Clown disguise, Undercover Olive Unmasked.png|Undisguised (as Kooky Clown), Undercover Olive Winter attire 3.png|Winter outfit (alternate), By the Book Chef 1.png|Kitchen worker, Oscar The Couch Boating.png|Sailor, O vs. the Ballcano Books.png|Book disguise, Dawn of the Read First director.png|First Director outfit, O is Not For Over Training outfit.png|Karate outfit, O is Not For Over Second director.png|Second Director outfit, O is Not For Over Olive normal attire.png|Normal outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Astronaut.png|Astronaut outfit, Odd Squad: The Movie Goofy.png|Goofy attire, Odd Squad Needs You commercial Miscellaneous Shield.png|With shield, Hold the Door Day off.png|With satchel, Captain Fun Covered in mud.png|Covered in mud, Trials and Tubulations Less muddy.png|Less muddy, Trials and Tubulations Tango.png|Tango dance lead, Trials and Tubulations With shear.png|With half of pruning shear, Trials and Tubulations False ms o.png|Breakroom leader, There Might Be Dragons Training video.png|Academy training video depiction, First Day Category:Character overview pages